


Concepts, Resolutions

by bluejorts



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Eating out, Edging, Exhibitionism, Other, Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, Trans Porn by Trans People, Wall Sex, nureyev gets LOUD and melts just a little bit, okay so, uh. happy isolation everyone! i miss cuddling my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: His arms are still around Juno's neck. He's leaning down ever so slightly. It's that perfect moment, accidental in the way that is entirely choreographed.the google doc for this one is called 'ruh roh raggy back alley bullshit' so do with that as you will
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 287





	Concepts, Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milfjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfjuno/gifts).



> sweats because i started writing this in january and then time happened. mr milf im sorry i love you and i can now call u that which im only just realising as i write this oh man. 
> 
> warnings!  
> \- nureyev is trans and juno fingers him! i use very masc associated words when talkin abt his junk (ie 'dick')  
> \- they're in a public place bc theyre NASTY

The thing about Peter Nureyev is that he is - to put it nicely - stubborn as all hell. He knows what he wants, and he'll keep at it until he gets it. 

The other thing is that all he seems to want these days is Juno Steel. The one thing he can't have, by his own dictation. The thing that he's pushed away himself and held back from reaching for. 

He knows Juno has changed. For the better, too. But he doesn't know if he trusts that change to stay put. Not yet. He has told himself as a _fact_ that he will _not_ persue him.

Except -

His resolution on that fact has been wavering at the strain of living aboard the same ship as Juno. Strings of it, pulled taught, snap every time he sees that crooked smile, hears that laugh, nearly walks into Juno in the hallway when he's freshly showered and smells like bergamot and looks like a (very literally wet) dream. Other strings pulled to breaking by less… innocent thoughts. Memories of his body under Nureyev's, pinned despite the strength Nureyev knows he has. Thoughts about his lips, how _good_ they would look spit slick and with panting breaths falling from them. About his ass, his chest, the weight of his cock on Nureyev's tongue.

And he breaks more strings in his room alone at night, with his fingers on his dick and his head swimming with those thoughts. 

The final straw - the last string broken - comes when Juno makes a comment at dinner one night. They're discussing their next destination, a small, mid-nothing planet almost engulfed in the shadows of its many moons. It's apparently known for its frozen oceans and alleyway stores. The snap happens at a single comment from Juno, a throwaway piece of bravado. 

"I've done enough stupid shit in back alleys to know my way around 'em." 

Vespa says something vaguely insulting towards him in return, which starts an argument that's loud and ruins the mood of the table, but Nureyev is already distracted. In his mind he pictures an alley, and he pictures Juno. Imagines pushing him up against the wall, dingy streetlamps painting his skin like caramel. He decides he knows _exactly_ what he wants.

The next day he volunteers to go along with Juno and Jet on a supply run. It's not too strange, really. The crew are used to his wanting to leave the ship as soon as physically possible once they land, even if usually that would constitute him disappearing off on his own for a few hours.

He arrives at the loading dock at the agreed time and stands in wait for the others. A few minutes pass before Jet strides in, Juno lagging behind. He's still struggling with the changing of time when they touch down on planets. Local time here dictates it just past five in the evening, while the ship's been running on solar standard, having them at six in the morning. 

"Good evening, Jet." He smiles brightly. "Juno." He lets his eyes play about Juno's mouth. 

" _Morning_." Juno groans back. He bites back a smile, but Nureyev sees it escaping at the edges. 

"Good evening, Ransom. I'm afraid I was only coming down to inform you that I will not be coming on this run with you, I'm afraid Buddy needs me today for an extensive surveying of the air filters."

"What? You didn't say anything about that on the way he-"

"I'm afraid that it cannot wait. I apologise. I will make it up to you in the future." 

Nureyev narrows his eyes at Jet. It's obvious he's not telling the truth; he's not even doing a good job disguising the lie. But then Nureyev sees his eyes roll as he turns to leave and realises immediately that Jet knows exactly what he's up to. And that he was not at all willing to third wheel. His leaving puts a slight thorn in Nureyev's plan, in that he'll have no buffer between himself and Juno, and nobody to turn conversation to if Juno turns down his advances. But it also means that he can be more forthcoming about his intentions. 

Once Jet has left and the echoes of his footsteps are only ringing in the back of Nureyev's mind, he clasps his hands and smiles at Juno.

"Well then, shall we leave?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay." 

"Excellent!" 

Nureyev makes a start for the door, but Juno catches his arm. 

"Hey, wait. What do you want me to call you? While we're out there." 

Nureyev blinks. "Oh. I -" He smiles hesitantly. "I don't suppose Duke is on the cards?" 

Juno rolls his eye. "As long as you let me stick with Juno. Dahlia is fun but -"

"But nothing's as pretty as Juno." 

Juno flushes, but there's a smile on his lips as he replies: "Something like that." 

Nureyev turns back to the door and flips the two switches to open it and extend the ladder. 

"And of course, if you can't stomach Duke, I always like to hear you call me honey." 

Juno seems to choke on the air.

"Noted." He wheezes. Nureyev grins and steps out into the cool air of the city-port they've landed in. 

They make their way quickly through security and into the city proper. While outside its dome the air is cold enough to freeze water immediately, the inside temperature is regulated. Currently the false weather mimics spring, though the sun has already started to set behind the highrises. Nureyev shivers slightly as a breeze snakes its way into his (close to unbuttoned) button up. 

"Do you want my jacket?" Juno asks, immediately going to shrug it off his shoulders. 

"No, no. I'm alright." Nureyev smiles. "Anything for fashion, as they say."

"You mean anything so you can get to the pockets inside your shirt?"

His smile turns devilish. "As usual, Juno, you're far too perceptive."

"I just know you, Duke." 

"Are you sure you weren't just trying to _get to_ know what's under my shirt?" 

Juno makes a noise like a dying animal and almost bumps into three people in a row.

"Because, I mean, you're more than welcome to learn more." Nureyev continues. "If you haven't already had enough?" He resists the urge to immediately change the subject, continue throwing Juno around like a whirlwind for his entertainment. He needs to hear the response.

"I - you're - I wouldn't say I'd had en - why don't we go that way? Looks like there's - there's food down there." 

The devilish smile returns. "Lead the way." 

He follows Juno down the street, and then down another, and another; winding their way through the city, collecting supplies as they go. And with Nureyev making more and more suggestive comments. He's not predatory about it, he's careful of that; he doesn't push too hard, keeps his questions open to answer, gleans as much from Juno as he can about his desires. 

And Juno doesn't disappoint. He blushes and stammers and shoots half-hearted glares accompanied by cautious affirmations. At one point Nureyev drapes himself over Juno's shoulders to point out the price of some local fruit and he sees the pulse in his neck start to race. There's an ache between his legs as he imagines pressing his teeth to it, pushing Juno against the stall and biting down.

It's difficult after that to keep his hands off him. Just the small points of contact as he guides Juno towards shopfronts or keeps them together in the crowd are like ice on a burn that's been festering for so many months.

He realises he's taken Juno's hand as they walk through one particularly congested area, and there's an ache in a different part of him, one buried deep. But, selfishly, he doesn't let go. And neither does Juno, even though Nureyev keeps his fingers loose enough that it would be easy, even once they reach an open square and there's no need for it. Juno keeps ahold and gently tugs him towards a clothes store. Nureyev follows eagerly, falling into step beside him so close that Juno's shoulder brushes his arm. 

The inside of the store is as packed with clothes as the alleys are with people and as they move through Nureyev finds them pressed closer and closer together, hands trapped in the space between them. But the walkways become tighter and Nureyev is forced to let go and walk behind Juno. He tries to stay close, but the effort required to not step on Juno's heels is more than he's able to gracefully exert. He already misses the sweat of Juno's palm, as strange as it is to think. 

"See anything you like?" He hums, leaning forward to speak directly into Juno's ear.

"I would answer that if I understood the value of the local currency." Is the answer he gets. Nureyev opens his mouth to explain for the third time that day but Juno interrupts with: "Don't try and explain it again, Rose." 

"It's a lot more simple than you keep making it seem, dear." Nureyev huffs. They stop in front of a rack of trousers, and Juno starts flicking through the all black section. Nureyev takes the opportunity to, now that they're stationary, press himself up against Juno's back. 

Juno stiffens and Nureyev feels his stomach drop with worry that he's gone too far. But then Juno relaxes, and he feels how he leans back into him. 

"Just to make sure people can pass." Nureyev explains, still feeling that fear in his gut. 

Juno makes an amused sound of affirmation and resumes flicking through the clothing. 

Usually, Nureyev would be having a field day in a place like this; searching out outfits for future heists, finding the ugliest shirts, possibly trying to find a new silk scarf. But he's far too caught up in the way Juno feels leaning against him. He's a panel of broad warmth and Nureyev wants to spend a _very_ long time draped over him like a housecat (but, perhaps, without the poison gland). He leans back for just a second in order to throw his arms over Juno's shoulders. 

"What do you think of these?" Juno asks, picking a pair of black jeans from a sea of duplicates.

"Very nice." Nureyev hums. "Very… black." 

Juno snorts. "I have a brand to keep up, we can't all be infinitely stylish."

"I can't decide whether that's a compliment or an insult." Nureyev smooths his hand over Juno's chest lightly, testing. "But, still, it is a good brand."

"It better be. I'm gonna go try these on, did you want anything?" He turns, either ignoring the fact that Nureyev's arms are still around him or somehow forgetting. Nureyev has to lean back to let him move, but the result is the same. His arms are still around Juno's neck. He's leaning down ever so slightly. It's that perfect moment, accidental in the way that is _entirely_ choreographed. 

"Oh, I might." Nureyev smiles, making sure to show his teeth. 

Juno's breath visibly catches as a dark blush runs from his neck to his hairline. His eye flicks down to Nureyev's mouth, pupil dilating further even than the dim store lights would necessitate. Nureyev wants to take him right then and there. 

"P - do you want to - to, uh, look then, while I change? Around, I mean, look around." 

Nureyev slides his hands off of Juno's shoulders and straightens up. "I think I will, thank you, darling." He turns away to make straight for the scarves and give Juno some space.

"No problem… honey."

The word comes out stilted, like it gets caught behind Juno's teeth and he has to force it the rest of the way out, but it still flusters Nureyev to the point where he very nearly trips over a rack of clothes. Oh.

He does look at the scarves, but none interest him enough to buy them. He successfully fights the impulse to pocket a broach off of a coat, because this is a family store and he _does_ have morals, as Buddy would make sure to remind him. 

"Hey, Rose, would you come over here a minute? I want a second opinion." 

"Of course." Nureyev weaves his way over to the fitting rooms and perches on a stool next to them. "What was it with?" 

Juno opens the fitting room door and shambles out, sans coat.

"Do these look okay?" 

Nureyev's eyes run all the way down Juno's body, taking in every part of him. And then they do that again. And again.

"I'm… not entirely sure what I'm looking for."

Juno rolls his eye. "The jeans, smartass. Do they look okay?"

Nureyev wants to answer that there's literally _nothing_ that Juno wouldn't look good in. He also wants to lean in and try to find a label, because he's not entirely convinced that these aren't the same jeans Juno walked in with. 

"They look lovely, Juno. They're a good fit." Is what he says instead. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure, Juno." He bites his lip. "Although…" 

"What?' 

Nureyev stands up and tilts his head to the side. "Turn around. If you don't mind?" 

Juno does so. The view is phenomenal. 

"Are you quite sure there are enough pockets?" 

Juno snorts. He turns back around. "Don't be a smartass. I have enough space in my coat." 

"Yes but your coat is the obvious place, you need extra space, dear." 

"If I need _extra space_ I'll shove stuff down _your_ pants. Not like you've got anything goin' on down there anyway." 

Nureyev blinks. Juno goes through every stage of grief right before his eyes.

"Are you… Juno, dear, are you commenting on my _ass_ or my _dick_?" 

"I was. Not saying anything." 

"Mm. I'm sure you weren't." Nureyev grins.

"Forget I said that. Please."

"Oh I shan't."

Juno turns and locks himself in the fitting room. 

"I'll be out in a minute, you can wait outside. The store." He yells through the door.

Nureyev just about stops himself from laughing and does as instructed. After a minute or so Juno joins him and tugs him by the elbow down a sparsely populated alley. It twists for a while, lit by lamps. The setting sun just about catches the rooftops to one side.

They turn right, off into a narrower alley. Nureyev has no idea where they are; if it were him leading the way he would go back the exact way he came, but he trusts Juno to know what he's doing. 

"I'm sorry." Juno says, abruptly. "For what I said. It wasn't appropriate." 

"Hm?" 

"About your, uh -"

"My ass?" Nureyev maintains a blank face. 

"Yeah, that." 

"Or my dick?"

"Th - it was both, okay. It was a bad joke. I shouldn't have made it."

Nureyev does smile a little then. He keeps his eyes forward as they walk. "I wouldn't say it was _bad_. Painfully true, maybe." 

"I - nevermind. I'm just - I won't comment on your body like that again." 

The smile softens at the edges. "While I do appreciate you not commenting on my body in other ways, making jokes to me like that wasn't hurtful, darling."

"I -" 

"I really don't mind you talking about my ass. Or, for that matter, my dick. Although I'd prefer that the feedback were positive"

Juno pulls him to a slow stop by the forearm. 

"I wasn't trying to say anything rude. It just kinda slipped out." 

Nureyev glances down. His smile is more of a smirk now. He sees the flush over Juno's skin. It's beautiful in the lamplight.

"So you were thinking about it?" 

"A - what?"

Nureyev flashes his teeth. "About my ass?"

"I -"

"Or my dick, darling?"

Juno looks up at him, hand still loose around his wrist. He draws his bottom lip into his mouth, uncertainty in his eye. Nureyev shifts on his feet to face him, opens his mouth to ask if Juno is okay. If that was going too far.

Juno lifts his hand to Nureyev's mouth, two fingers over his lips in a gentle request for silence.

Nureyev closes his mouth. Oh.

Juno's hand doesn't leave his face. He runs his fingers over Nureyev's lips, towards his cheek. His hand is steady as he cups Nureyev's jaw. The grace in his touch of a man who has spent most of his life aiming down a sight, keeping still under pressure. 

Nureyev's fingers have started to twitch. 

Juno shifts closer. His other hand moves slowly to Nureyev's hip. Each action is a test. A game of chicken. Juno wants to know how far he can go; whether Nureyev's actions today meant what he thinks they meant. There's still a small part of Nureyev's mind - the part that calls itself Ransom - that wants to push him away, wants to say _I know you've changed, but that's just not enough_ . He doesn't let it win. This was the point of today. He _wants_ Juno. And Juno may yet turn back like the tide and leave him again, but this isn't about that. This is about those broken strings. It's about giving in. It's about, hey, finding out if Juno has been thinking of him like that. Imagining him in the same way Nureyev can't seem to stop.

He lets Juno guide him down by the chin until their breath mingles, his eyes falling half closed in anticipation. When their noses brush he shudders in his exhale. He leans in. 

Juno doesn't initiate the kiss. He presses his lips to Nureyev's with still an ounce of uncertainty. Nureyev wants to laugh. All this and he's still doubting himself.

He closes his eyes and kisses Juno. A peck - half, really, considering. And a second, still soft, Juno's lips part just the smallest amount and he's kissing back. Nureyev leans further into it, allowing one small, pleased noise to fall from his lips when Juno's tongue presses into his mouth. 

The noise Juno makes in return makes Nureyev's stomach twist with arousal. A moan. Something needy, something that makes him go _oh_ when he becomes more forceful, more dirty with his kissing. 

He changes the pace so quickly that Nureyev feels almost lightheaded, wants to grin as he follows Juno's lead.

He registers that his back has hit the wall a second after the impact, mind a knot around Juno's tongue. Juno still has his hand on Nureyev's hip, the other pressing his shoulder hard onto the bricks. Nureyev tests the grip, and his heart jumps when he can't move. He knows Juno is strong, has seen that strength displayed. Evidently though, it's far different to _feeling_ it.

"Duke." Juno growls against his lips. "You're _unbelievable_." 

A laugh bubbles up from Nureyev's stomach.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you mean."

"Oh yeah?" Juno starts mouthing at Nureyev's neck. "So you haven't been fuckin' _all_ over me today? Asking me if I've been thinking about your _dick_?"

"Oh," Juno licks a stripe up his throat and the words waver, losing all cockiness on Nureyev's tongue, "th - ah - that."

"Yeah, Duke. That." The hand on his hip presses inwards, heel pushing against his stomach. "What were you gonna do if I said yes right now, huh?"

"Well I w - mh - was intending on acting on it myself, once we got back to the ship." 

Juno pauses and leans back, his grip slacking. "Would you rather do that?" 

His voice is sincere in a way that has fondness bubbling in Nureyev's chest. He smiles, grabs Juno by the lapels, and pulls him roughly up into a kiss.

Juno falls forward willingly, kissing back like he's trying to steal the air from Nureyev's lungs. 

"No." Nureyev groans. "This is so much better." 

The sentiment echoes back from Juno. Hands grip tightly, he sucks and bites and tugs on Nureyev's lip, one leg forcing its way between his. 

"So have you?" Nureyev pants. "Been thinking about me?"

"You're a nightmare." Juno grunts. Avoiding the question, of course.

"I wouldn't be so harsh." Nureyev protests.

"Harsh? You think that's harsh?" He grabs at Nureyev's shirt. "I think I can do worse."

"Please." Nureyev whimpers. He opens his eyes just enough to see the unhinged grin that slides onto Juno's face. Something electric courses through him, a deep, primal desire. 

Juno pulls the shirt free of Nureyev's pants and kisses him so dirty Nureyev forgets which way is up and which way is down and what it feels like to breathe in any useful way. Juno makes a valiant effort against the buttons with one hand, but when they fight back just too hard he _growls_ and moves his other hand up. But instead of unbuttoning the shirt with the both of his hands now, he grabs at the join and _rips_. Buttons fall with a minute clatter to the cold ground. Nureyev moans into Juno's mouth in a way he would never think himself capable of.

"That harsh enough?" Juno runs his hands over Nureyev's exposed skin like it's a prize.

Nureyev shivers. "Would it be rude of me to say no?" He tries.

Juno snorts. It's unfitting of the situation, a very usual Juno mannerism. It's… sweet. Nureyev feels warm, can't help the way his mouth twitches upwards. 

"You want me to get harsher, Rose? Think you can take it?" He trails kisses over Nureyev's cheek towards his ear. Whispers. "Wanna be _wrecked_ , Nureyev?" 

Nureyev whines, high in his throat. Without thinking, he moves his hips against Juno's thigh.

"That a yes?"

"J - Fuck, Juno, yes." He wraps his arms over Juno's shoulders, bares his neck and gasps when Juno starts to suck. The image of himself, what he'll look like the next day; bruised visibly, marked as _Juno's_ , blooms in his mind. He winds his fingers into thick curls and tugs. It serves its purpose as encouragement. Juno moans against him, presses closer, sucks harder and adds teeth to the spot. It hurts, but the pain is far outweighed by the pleasure Nureyev feels glittering in his veins like mercury. 

He's rolling his hips against Juno with intent now, breath catching at the friction. 

"Harsh enough, or should I push you further?" Nureyev feels the grin against his collarbone. Juno snakes his fingers down Nureyev's stomach and slips them just into his waistband. 

"Juno." Nureyev tightens his grip in Juno's hair. "When I said wreck me, I meant _wreck_ me." 

"Well technically you didn't say -" 

"I want your fingers inside me. _Now_." 

Juno whimpers. His other hand snaps to Nureyev's belt. Nureyev feels like some kind of flood gate has opened. He has to keep talking, needs to tell Juno what he wants, what he's _desperate_ for.

"I want - Juno, I want _you_ inside me. I want to feel you, darling. Your fingers, your - your mouth, if you'll let me have it." He takes a shaky breath and murmurs, to himself more than anything: "Your tongue." 

Juno pulls away from his neck. Nureyev just about manages to open his eyes and focus them on Juno's features.

And _wow_. 

_Juno_.

Bathed in the light of a streetlamp. Drenched in it; orange glowing over his skin, caressing the swell of his lips, glinting off his teeth where they part. Brushing over his eyelashes and dipping into a deep brown eye, wide with awe and lust and - and adoration, Nureyev would dare to say. 

Juno doesn't speak, he just drops to his knees, heavily enough that Nureyev knows he'll be complaining about bruises later. The light ripples over him and to Nureyev it feels as if he's underwater, fathoms out of reach. A distant, incredible beauty. 

And then he smiles, crooked and dangerous and knowing. Nureyev feels heat curl in his gut. 

"My tongue, Duke?" Juno leans forward, rests his chin on Nureyev's belt buckle. Hot breath fans over cold skin. 

Nureyev can't think but to nod. 

Juno tilts his head, pressing his cheek against Nureyev's hip. The scratch of his stubble itches, but it's hard to pay attention to that as Juno's tongue flicks out and brushes his skin. Nureyev shudders. Juno grins. Without any further warning he licks a stripe across, from hip to hip. Nureyev's stomach jumps under it. 

Juno grins again and presses a kiss to Nureyev's hipbone, then sucks a mark just above it. Nureyev's calves are quaking now, the overwhelming feelings of Juno's mouth and the cold air on the wet paths and love bites it leaves behind it becoming almost too much.

When his abdomen is half as wet as he suspects the insides of his thighs to be, Juno stops and makes quick work of loosening his belt. He tugs Nureyev's trousers down to his ankles and then goes to follow with his underwear. When his hand is met with just bare skin Juno double takes.

"Oh." He says. 

"Like I said." Nureyev tries to smirk, but his mind is too fogged with arousal and he suspects it comes out a lopsided grin instead. "I intended to follow through."

"That's…" Juno's eye rakes over Nureyev's thighs, and freeze in between them. His tongue wets his lips. "Uh. Presumptuous." 

"A little, isn't it?" Nureyev spreads his legs as well as he can with fabric trapping his calves together. Juno's eye flashes with arousal.

"Fuck." He mutters. "I want to touch you."

"Then do." Nureyev suggests. When Juno looks up to meet his eye he feels a flush in his cheeks. 

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Oh? I rather thought you enjoyed when I did."

Another snort. Nureyev's stomach flutters. 

"Yeah. Maybe I also like talking back." 

"That does sound like you." 

"You're way too coherent right now, Rose." 

"Maybe you should get on with it, then." He doesn't mean to sound petulant, but that's how it comes out. 

Juno raises his eyebrows and gives him a once over. 

"If you say so, _honey_." 

Nureyev sucks in a moan and glares when Juno grins. Juno pays that no mind, though, and makes good on his word. He latches onto the outside of Nureyev's thigh with his mouth, biting down hard enough to leave a mark but not worrying it into a hickey, focused instead on nipping his way inwards as his hands run up Nureyev's inner thigh. 

His fingers hit home first, gliding up over slick skin and bumping against his outer lips before stopping either side. His biting shifts to kissing as he reaches more sensitive areas and he leaves one final kiss just above Nureyev's dick before trailing downwards. His lips brush purposefully against Nureyev's dick on the way, and then a second later - less purposeful it seems - his nose bumps against it. Nureyev gasps softly both times 

Juno pulls away for a second and glances once into Nureyev's eyes before all of his attention seems to be diverted to Nureyev's dick. He touches Nureyev properly then for the first time; slides his fingers into the wet mess between Nureyev's thighs and spreads his lips. He makes a small noise and swallows.

Nureyev files a new fact about Juno, something he noticed in the short period in that hotel room so long ago when he'd allowed Juno to flip them and pay him sole attention: he's quiet when it's not about him. When he's leading Juno watches and tests and makes those _little_ noises that Nureyev feels hit like earthquakes despite their size. He gets caught up in it, in admiration. As he stares hungrily at Nureyev's dick Nureyev feels... seen, in the strangest way.

And all at once he's eating him out. 

He starts with a strong, slow lick from his hole to his dick. And then he rolls his tongue around just slow enough that Nureyev squirms. He keeps his eyes open as well as he can, partly because he doesn't want to miss a second of this, and partly because they _are_ still in a public place and some level of vigilance is probably needed. And wow, he's really getting eaten out in a back alley, isn't he? _That's_ a far more arousing thought than it should be. 

That thought along with all others are pushed from his mind though as Juno gets quicker with his tongue; broad strokes over him so brutal that Nureyev can't even try to compose himself between flashes of feeling. He leans back against the wall and takes deep, shaky breaths. 

One movement of Juno's tongue manages to draw a high whine from the back of his throat and Nureyev clamps his hand over his mouth. Juno immediately stops, reaching up to tug his arm back down.

"I want to hear you." He says. He's moved his head back and the light catches on the sticky sheen around his mouth. 

"I want to taste that." 

The sentence tumbles from Nureyev's lips as fast as he thinks it, and it catches him by surprise as much as it does Juno. 

"You - fuck, Rose." Juno's eye is wide. "You wanna taste yourself?" 

Nureyev closes his eyes and nods. He feels how his face has coloured. 

"Lean down." Juno orders. Nureyev does, and nearly buckles and falls forward onto the ground as Juno's fingers slide over him. 

" _Juno_." He gasps. He steadies himself with a hand on Juno's shoulder.

“Open your mouth.” Juno orders, lifting his hand. Nureyev does so immediately, watching the rapt attention on Juno's face as he presses his fingers against Nureyev's tongue. 

Nureyev moans, lets his eyes fall almost closed. He pushes into it, takes Juno’s fingers deep in his mouth and closes his lips around them. He tastes himself, tastes Juno’s skin, feels the calluses on his fingers as he slides his tongue around them. 

"Fuck. Nureyev." Juno whispers, quiet and soft enough that he knows nobody else could hear. "You're incredible. You're - you're so _good_." 

Nureyev shivers at the praise. It's not usually something he'd say he is very receptive to, but then he's never received it like this; _Peter Nureyev_ has never been the one being called good. He cleans Juno's fingers off and lets them fall from his lips.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Juno asks.

Nureyev manages to smirk. "I want you to _destroy_ me." 

"Fuck." Juno breathes. "Lean back then." 

Nureyev does so and barely a second later Juno's mouth is around his dick again. Nureyev bites his whimpers back, closing one hand into a fist against the wall. Juno sucks and licks at him until Nureyev is gasping, eyes fully shut as he lets his head fall back. He pulls off, presses a kiss to his dick and travels lower with his mouth.

Juno’s tongue presses into him and the breath feels like it’s being punched from Nureyev’s lungs with a long, drawn out groan that he _doesn't_ hide behind his palm. 

Juno moans encouragingly and lifts his fingers to rub at Nureyev's dick as he opens him up. 

Nureyev feels the ache, the stretch, the flutter as Juno pushes his tongue as deep into him as he can. The fingers on his dick pair with his tongue and Nureyev feels like he's floating. He feels that _want_ to be filled by Juno, to feel like he's being taken apart as fully as his body will let him, and Juno must _somehow_ sense that because he slides one finger from his free hand in bedside his tongue and Nureyev moans until he's out of breath to make the noise. 

It takes a second for Juno to get the right angle, but quickly he has his finger pressing deep into Nureyev in time with his tongue, other hand still moving over his dick and seemingly leeching all the blood away from his other processes. He's held against the wall by just his own weight at this point, hands trying to grab hold and failing - until Juno neglects his dick for a second to pull them into his hair. 

He adds a second finger and Nureyev finds it _so_ fucking hard not to tug. He softens his impulses on the way out, lightly pulling instead and feeling Juno's moan reverberate through him like electricity. It feels like lightning, flashing within him as Juno finds that _sweet_ spot and rubs at it with his fingers. 

"Oh, Juno." Nureyev whines. "Juno, _darling_." 

At the sound of his name, Juno moans again. Nureyev pulls at his hair and the moan raises in pitch, fingers stuttering both within Nureyev and on him.

"Is that o-okay, dear?"

The sound that comes from Juno is unmistakable affirmation. Nureyev pulls a little harder. Juno whines, his fingers speed up. 

"And you - _oh_ \- you like hearing me?" 

That noise is a laugh. Juno pulls his tongue away, still fucking Nureyev quickly with his fingers. 

"I _want_ to hear you." 

"You d - oh _fuck_ ." Nureyev gasps as Juno pushes a third finger inside of him. " _Darling_." 

"I want to make you lose control, Nureyev." Juno presses a wet kiss against his thigh. "You've been driving me _crazy_ all day. It's my turn." 

Nureyev groans, he lets his head roll to the side and focuses on opening his eyes to look down at Juno. That eye is so sharp, watching his fingers as they slide into him. 

"And I _have_ been thinking about your dick." Juno continues. "And your ass. Thinking about this, about tasting you." He looks up, meets Nureyev's stare as he circles his fingers inside him. "Remember when you fucked me?" His voice is hushed now. Lower almost than the _obscene_ sounds that come from between Nureyev's thighs with every movement of Juno's wrist. "I thought about that. Thought about how you filled me - probably feel a little full yourself right now, huh?" 

"Y-yes." Nureyev moans in response. He doesn't remember the last time it was this hard to form words. 

"I thought about that. How your ass felt as I was grabbing at you. And your dick?" He bites his lip. "I thought about doing this. Eating you out." He looks down to his fingers again. Pulls his hand away from Nureyev's dick and smiles at the whine of protest he receives. "Thought about you sitting on my face, riding my tongue." He leans in. Warm breath teases Nureyev's dick. "About eating you out slowly as you lie under me, seeing just how loud I can get you to be. I _really_ want to hear you, Nureyev." 

He licks a stripe up Nureyev's dick that leaves his knees quaking. His moan comes out broken and his fists tighten reflexively in Juno's hair. Spurred on, Juno does it again, moves his tongue over and over, chasing the things that make Nureyev shake and whine and curse into the cold air. 

"Juno, I'm -" he gasps. He feels it coming, a wave building and building in his gut, almost about to break, almost - 

"Hm?" Juno pulls away from his dick and stills his fingers and Nureyev could _cry_. His eyes fly open and he glares down. "You're what?" 

"I was - _Juno_ , you _asshole_."

"What? I spend the day hard in my pants and you think I'm gonna let you come _that_ easily? Oh, honey." Juno kisses his dick. Nureyev has no idea where this _cocky_ side of him has come from, and he's torn between how, frankly, _hot_ it is, and how much he wants to come. "I want you to be noisy. I wanna hear how I've wrecked you, Rose. I'm not letting you come until I've made you _scream_. If that's okay?" 

Nureyev lets out the most _gone_ moan he's capable of, sagging as it leaves him. He nods, desperate for Juno's tongue on him again. 

"Tell me if it gets too much." 

Nureyev gets his wish. Juno's tongue hits him like a spark, again following all the feelings that make Nureyev lose all grasp on reality. His fingers are still deep inside him for a minute, but then they press against his g-spot and pull out to fuck him harsh. He moans, head back, mouth falling permanently open to let the sounds spill from him. He stops holding back, trying to keep it down. Juno wants him to be loud. Juno _wants_ to hear. So he lets him. 

As his fingers press deep again Nureyev swears in a language that might not be Solar and that makes Juno's tongue slip over him as he moans. His legs are shaking at this point with the effort to stay upright, muscles turning to jelly manipulated by the skilled flicks of Juno's tongue. His fingers get faster inside of Nureyev and Nureyev is moaning _constantly_ now, interspersing his sounds with Juno's name, begging him to keep going, and then -

"Juno, fuck, I'm close." And Juno stops again, keeps his tongue pressed against Nureyev's dick and pulls his fingers out. He gasps against him, leaning his head to the side to breathe. " _Fuck_ ." Nureyev whines and catches his own breath, lets them stay like that for a minute until the wave has ebbed back and whines. "More, please." Until Juno starts fucking him again with those _thick_ fingers. And _oh_ , if Nureyev had known what those fingers could do before now he would have been worshipping them like Terran deities; would have set up a shrine aboard the Carte Blanche dedicated to Juno Steel's hands. 

And then Juno's tongue moves again and he can't think of how he'd worship _that_ because he's too busy being overtaken by the sounds Juno pushes from him, throat starting to go hoarse with the shift between whining and groaning and _moaning_ loud enough that he's sure people are expressly avoiding this street for the sounds coming from it. He's not sure he can get much louder, and when the tide rolls in again and he feels his whole body start to shake, the edge of overstimulation to how Juno licks at his dick. He gasps and gasps and whimpers. 

"Please. Oh, _please_ , Juno."

Juno presses his hand against his stomach and his fingers hit against his g-spot as he sucks at his dick and Nureyev sees fucking _stars_ as he comes with a drawn out yell. 

He can't stop himself from folding in half with the feeling. He tries to steady himself again on Juno's shoulder but his hands slip and he falls, saved by Juno catching him and pulling him into his lap like it's nothing, hugging him to his chest as Nureyev sucks in air like he's spent the last half hour drowning. 

"Good." Juno strokes his hair. "You did so good, darling." 

"Fuck." Nureyev says against his neck. 

Juno laughs. "Uh, yeah." He presses a kiss to Nureyev's forehead. "Fuck." 

"You - I wasn't expecting that." 

"Any complaints?"

" _None_." Nureyev finds Juno's mouth and presses a very enthusiastic kiss to his lips. "You're incredible." He grins dopily. "I suppose I got what was coming to me, hm?" 

"I mean, uh, you _did_ spend the whole day teasing me." 

Nureyev snorts. "That was the aim. I didn't think it would get you _quite_ this worked up." 

"I'm, ah, sorry."

"No, no, don't be." Nureyev unwinds his arms from around Juno's torso. "Excuse me for just a second while I make myself… somewhat presentable." 

He pushes himself up, using the wall as a crutch when his knees fight the effort. It's a little more difficult to lean down again and pull up his trousers, but he does manage it, pulling a face when he goes to sit back down and feels the fabric brush against where he's soaked and sensitive. 

"Oh, I'm going to need a shower when we get back." 

Juno snorts. He's leaning back on his ankles and his mouth is still visibly wet. "I'm going to need a chiropractor. Holy _shit_ is my neck going to hurt in the morning." 

Nureyev grins and holds out a hand to help him to his feet. He uses the sleeve of his ruined shirt to playfully wipe at Juno's chin. It doesn't do much in the way of cleaning him up, but it does make him scrunch his nose up and bat Nureyev's arm away, which makes his heart swell unfairly.

"Well, I'll see what I can do about that tonight, hm?" He suggests, trying to keep the hope from sneaking into his tone and failing miserably in his debauched state. 

"Yeah. I'd really like that, thank you." Juno takes his hand and goes to pick up their shopping bags. "Oh _shit_. We're gonna have to explain to Buddy why you look like someone tried to take a fuckin' bite out of you." 

"Someone did." Nureyev supplies. He's grinning, admiring the absolutely _horrified_ expression that's dawned over Juno's features. "Or… We could sneak aboard the ship and run to your room."

Juno nods. Even with the face he's pulling, the lights around them cover him with honey. He glows in a way that makes Nureyev think, perhaps foolishly, of new beginnings.

"Yeah that… That sounds like a plan." 

"Well then, darling. Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for THAT pls comment!! if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr! @nurgayev! also twitter @mxcec and i have a brand new twitter where i draw juno every day @junootd!! check that out!! i love you stay safe things will look up soon!


End file.
